Secret Love
by ShiaraS
Summary: Hermione wakes up after dreaming about a certain blonde haired wizard. Dramione OneShot based on the song Secret Love Song by Little Mix :)


I marvel in the feeling of his warm hands wrapped around me as we dance in the crowded ballroom. I could feel hundreds of shocked, judging eyes on us but I couldn't care less. I was dancing with the man I loved, out in public, and nothing could dampen my mood. You-Know-Who himself could come here and kill everyone but I couldn't care less, I was just too lost in his eyes, the same eyes that shone with love and adoration for me.

I run my hands through his long platinum hair, feeling particularly lucky that _I_ could touch this handsome man like this.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself Granger." He says with a smirk and I realize I said those thoughts out loud

I laugh a bit louder than needed and press my hand to his cheek, "I love you, _ferret_."

He laughs and pulls me closer so that his forehead is pressed against mine.

"I love you too Hermione. Forever."

Slowly his lips leans towards mine and I brace myself for the kiss I so desperately wait for. This would be the first time he kissed me in public and I intend on savoring every second of it. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, the tip of his nose brushing softly against mine, I shut my eyes and wait for that powerful moment when his lips finally meet mine and we get lost in each other's love...

But it doesn't come.

Instead I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock and I'm wrenched away from my dream. My room looks the same as it's ever been, red and gold colors covering almost every surface. Normally the bright cheerful Gryffindor colors would put a smile on my face as soon as I woke up, but not today. A lump forms in my throat as I remember every detail of my dream last night. It was everything I've ever wanted, the only thing I wished for every time I was with him.

That dream was a bitter reminder of everything I wanted with him but could never have.

I wanted...no longed for the day when I would get to dance with him in front of everybody. I yearned for the feeling of elation as he sweeps me off my feet and kisses me in the middle of the the Great Hall. I ached for the first time we would go out in Hogsmeade, our hands intertwined as we strolled around town smiling at the sheer happiness of it all. I lived for the day when I could tell the world I was inlove and that he was mine as much as I am his.

But it can't be like that no matter how much I want it to be because we have to remain a secret.

Our love has to remain a secret.

So I settle for stolen moments with him. Five, ten minutes, an hour, that's all we have and every second would feel like eternity for me as I get lost in the euphoria of his love.

During free period, we'd meet in the Room of Requirement and stay there until the bell rang just talking about everything and anything we wanted. From the most and and topics like how ridiculous Pansy is, to more serious ones like our future.

At lunchtime, we'd leave the Great Hall ten minutes early and find ourselves in one of the empty classrooms sharing food stolen from Theodore Nott's plate. I still don't know why Draco insists on stealing from his plate, he says it makes the food tastier but I have my doubts.

And on those rare nights when it was safe, we'd sneak into the Astronomy Tower past curfew watching the stars and stay there til the first rays of the sun would peek out of the horizon and we'd rush back to our House being very careful not to get caught. We weren't always lucky though, one time one of the Prefects almost caught us down the hallway so we had to improvise and use the Confundus charm on him. Kidding! Draco pulled the _Malfoy_ card and the very nice Slytherin Prefect was more than happy to look the other way. It never failed to amaze how powerful the Malfoy name is.

But even these moments weren't enough for me. I wanted more, so much more and it kills me because those stolen moments, those five minutes of being with him, those stolen glances and kisses, that's all there was for our love...all there would ever be. No amount of love could fix that because we were too different. He was the Slytherin Prince and I was the Gryffindor Princess. He was a Malfoy and I was a Granger. He was raised to hate mudbloods, and I was one.

We've tried before to break the iron curtain between us, but it was an impossible task. We started small, asking our friends what they would think if ever a Slytherin got together with a Gryffindor.

"As if that could ever happen!"

"The day that happens is the day You-know-who finally comes out the closet and confess his undying love for Harry."

I wish I could change it, change all of it so I could be with him for as long as I wanted him and he wanted me. I wish it was that easy, just a matter of love nothing else. I wish we could be like regular couples: happy, together, and free.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the rebellious tear that slipped past my defenses, I get up from bed and prepare myself for my classes. Preparing for another day where I have to lie to my friends and to myself so I could be with the man I loved….settling for our secret love.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! :DD This is my first take on anything close to romance and definitely my first Dramione thing. This story by the way is inspired by Little Mix's _Secret Love Song_. I am completely in love with it and immediately got me thinking of Dramione, so if you want you could listen to the song while reading this. R  & R guys :D**


End file.
